Amy's Cinderella Story
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: The Story of Cinderella Staring Amy Rose. And it's a Sonic X Amy tale
1. Part 1

**Hey Every one. Yes I was struck with another Cinderella base story . This Time it's Amy Rose!.**

**so there will be Sonamy, Knuxonia, ManicXMina,Shadouge, and only 4 OC..er make that 6**

**The last OC won't be introduced till the last Chapter.**

**now this Story is done, I just have to write the Epilogue...So enjoy. **

* * *

Long ago in a land called Motopolis there lived a hedgehog named Simon, he had salmon colored fur and the kindest hedgehog any one has ever met. Simon was blessed to meet a very kind magenta hedgehog that went by the name Ribbon.

Years after being married the couple were granted with the birth of their first child a little cherry pink hedgehog they named Amy.

Amy grew into a fun beloved happy little five year old, she had her mother bangs and her quills were shaped like her father's but will shape when she gets older. Those five years were the best of their lives...

**...Until fate was cruel, Ribbon was the victim and she passed away...**

Simon was left to raise his young daughter all by himself, the next few years he did a very good job taking care of her. He would be there for the night when Amy would have nightmares and comfort her when she was sad.

Amy loved her father, despite the fact her mother wouldn't be with her she felt her father was all she needed.

**...And then Simon met her!...**

one day Amy at the age of 10 met a beautiful hedgehog. She was elegant with her fur color a deep dark purple, Amy watched her father help her out of the carriage behind her were two little hedgehogs around her age.

Matilda as her father introduced her, The elegant hedgehog lady put on a fake smiled pretending to be delighted to meet the little pink one.

" Oh she's adorable Simon" Matilda crouched down to Amy's level " she going to grow up to be quite a lady under my care" she ruffled the pink girl's fur on hr head " and My daughter will be delighted to have a new play mate" she turn to her two daughters.

One had her quills wraped in a big bow, she wore a lavender dress with a blue sash around the waist. Matilda introduced her as Hana. She was a bit older then Amy around 13 would be the age

Hana's fur was baby blue and had reptile green eyes. others would call it the color of jealousy.

Next to her was her sister, now she was the closest to Amy's age, she was a lavender color hedgehog wearing a white dress with a pink sash around her waist, her name was Stephanie. her quills were neatly pulled back by a hair band. and her eyes were yellow like a sunflower.

" Amy" Simon put his hand on his daughter's shoulder " Matilda has agreed to be your new mother" he told her. Amy was shocked for her father to do this with out telling her but when he looked at Matilda with love in his eyes she accepted it, as long as he's happy she'll be happy.

Of course that did go well when Amy learn the true nature of Hana and Stephanie. the two girls didn't want anything to do with their new step sister and broke most of her toys. and when they saw the fine dresses that Amy had and they didn't the two would rip them out of jealousy claiming that Amy shouldn't be allowed to have such things.

And the worst part was that Matilda would continue to allow her daughter behavior behind Simon's back.

_" you may be his daughter" Matilda said once getting Amy alone to speak with her " but you are nothing but a disgrace" she glared down at he pink child with her deep blue eyes with hate " how can a foolish man love a rodent like you"_

Amy continued to suffer though the harassment her "step-mother" and step-sister gave her , only when they were alone, never in front of Simon and were very careful about not letting him find out.

Then Simon was summoned to go on a voyage out to sea, he was required to do trades with forien lands and cities.

" and what shall I bring back?" he asked his family, Matilda and her daughter were all crowed around him.

" Dresses!" Hana cried out " fancy dresses made from the finest silk"

Simon turn to Sephanie " and you Sephanie?" he asked.

" Dolls!" sephanie jumped " I want a new doll! the prettiest doll you can find!"

The Salmon hedgehog turn to his wife " and for you love?" he asked her. Matlida was blushing hen he referred to her like that.

" oh just jewelry " she giggled " The finest jewelry with gemstones to match my fur color"

Simon made a mental list of the gifts to get except one, he saw his daughter alone looking down at her toes, he parted his wife and step-daughters aside and approached his child.

" Amy love, would you like me to bring back a gift for you?" he knelled down to her level. Amy looked up at her father but she also looked behind him, Matilda, Hanna and Stephanie were all giving her a hateful glare, if she asked for anything they'll just take it from her.

"...Nothing Papa" Amy told him. Simon was surprised by is daughters request.

" You sure sweetheart?" he asked " is there nothing my little rose doesn't want?" Amy did want to upset any one, she looked over his shoulder then back into his green eyes that matched hers.

" Just for you to come home that's all" amy said. Simon took his daughter into his arms.

" just for you my dearest I will return home" he let her go. After saying goodby to his wife and her daughters he rode his carriage off to the port.

Once gone things changed.

Amy was kicked out of her own room, she didn't have time to collect her things for they were quickly thrown out.

Matilda had the pink hedgehog move to the attic and remain there, she changed tho young hedgehog' outfit from fine gowns to rags. From this day on Amy was to clean, cook and serve her step-mother and step-sisters with out any complaints or else.

Each day as Amy learn to do her chores she prayed her father would return, return to see how she been treat and what he would do about it.

**...Fate was once cruel again...**

A letter was given to the Rose Family stating that Simon was in a terrible storm

and was lost at sea. This broke Amy's heart, not only did she lose her father but she also lost her best friend!.

* * *

**Yup...so what do you think?**


	2. Part 2

**...7 years latter...**

" _ Days go by, seasons grow, days of happieness days of sorrow. the sun will come one and one day you'll see. Together we will live in harmony_"

...

" AMY ROSE!" a familiar voice bellowed out from the window. Amy who was now the age of 17 had grown into a lovely hedgehog, her quills had slowly started to resemble her mother and have grown past her shoulders, they hung along her back.

The pink hedgehog looked up at he window to be greeted y a irritated Matilda. One of Matilda's rules was never to sing the lullaby that Ribbon or Simon had sung to her when she was little. ad Amy was caught.

"...Yes step-mother" Amy was terrified.

"How many times must I tell you to never sing that horrible song!" she scolded " besides your horrible voice is disrupting your sisters lesson"

" sorry step-mother it'll never happen again" Amy quickly told her. Matilda rolled her eyes and slammed the window. she turn to the instructor with a kind expression.

" Sorry about that" she apologies " we won't have any further interruptions".

" it alright" The instructor told her, he was a grey cat with brown eyes and dressed like an aristocrat, he opened his song book and with his baton he tapped the book.

" alright girls once again" he instructed.

" _SiNg sWEEt nIGHTENgALE!_ Hanna sang, the instructor was trying to ignore the awful sound coming from the sky blue hedgehog, no matter what he did she just did have the talent. Stephaine who was restricted to flute couldn't play that well. of course He has no idea if she was able to sing but didn't count on that.

" _SiNg sWEEt nIGHTEN gALE, SiNg sWEEt nIGHTEN mE!_" Hanna sang, her voice made the glasses on the music teacher shatter. Matilda clapped hr hands.

" Hanna Sweetie that was beautiful!" The purple hedgehog praised. Hana turned to her mother.

" Thank you mother" she said " with my talents no one wouldn't resist me!".

The cat was ready to break his baton, why was he forced into this, but something caught his ear. It was like a voice of an angel

" _Days go by, seasons grow, days of happieness days of sorrow. the sun will come one and one day you'll see. Together we will live in harmony..."_

The instructor was drawn to the window, he opened it looking out for the voice until he found it. Amy was out dong the laundry and singing her parents lullaby. the cat was smitten by her gifted ability.

" you there" he called making Amy jump, she looked up at the instructor.

" oh I'm sorry...I...I..."

" no need to apologies please come inside at once" he commanded. Matilda glared at the instructor, how dare he ignore her daughter and how dare amy embarrass her.

...

Amy quietly came into the living room, her head hung low and waited to be spoken to.

" young lady" the instructor approached her " I would like for you to sing a song Ive been working with the girls with" he asked.

Amy looked at her family for permission to perform, Matilda steped in.

" Please instructor " she said " Amy isn't not gifted with the talent my daughter has, your wasting your time..." the instructor hushed her.

" I'll be the judge of that!" he sad taking out his baton " now Amy was it, please sing for me"

Amy sighed and held her head high and opened her mouth on command.

"_ Oh, sing sweet __nightingale_  


_Sing sweet __nightingale_, high above me.

_Oh, sing sweet __nightingale_  


_Sing sweet __nightingale_  


_Oh, sing sweet __nightingale_  


_Sing sweet_

_Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
_

_Sing sweet __nightingale_, sing

_Oh, sing sweet __nightingale_  


_Sing sweet_

_Oh, sing sweet_

_Oh, sing! _"

The instructor clapped his hands, a tear was coming out of his eyes " splendid, bravo, just wonderful" he praise, he turn to Matilda

" this girl knows how to sing" he told her " such talent shouldn't be wasted" he looked at the clock " oh my goodness our 2 hours is up" he put his hat back on his head and turn to Amy " I would love to see you at our next lesson" he exited the living room " until next time".

" Goodby" amy waved, as the door closed Amy's fur stuck up on her back when she heard Matilda give out a cough.

The pink hedgehog was stuck in fear as her step mother approached her. she wasn't happy about her little performance. " How dare you!" the purple hedgehog started. Hanna was watching from the couch in glee, she loved it when Amy was in trouble, Stephanie would watch too.

"...I..." Amy eyes widen as Matilda riased her hand.

**SLAP!**

Amy's right cheek burned with a imprint of her stepmother's hand. Matilda was angy, Angry that Amy had to be better then her own daughter.

" You ungrateful wench!" she scolded " your chores have been double now get out of my sight!"

Amy lowred her head and backed out to continue her chores.

...

Amy got her chores done by the time the sun went down. exsauted the cherry pink female climbed the stairs to hr room.

Since her inccidet with the instructor she was sent to bed with out supper. Amy fell on her bed.

She wanted to sleep but a tap on the window didnt alow that. looking out she as faced with a red Echidna tapping on the glass. Amy ran over and opened the window.

Knuckles the Echidna fell in, Amy and Knuckles have been the best of friends ever since Simon was lost, The two were able to relate due to have a step parent, of course Knuckles Step-father Wynmatcher or wyn for short was a kind echidna to Knuckles.

Wynmatcher was also a aristocrat and soccialized with the uper class, The brown echidna maybe of social standared but he perfers the simple things of life.

Wyn was also good freinds with Simon and has cleary sought out to watch over his departed firend's daughter.

and he knew how Amy was realy treated, but he couldn't do anything to help her except send Knuckles to comfort her when she had an exsauting day, Last time Wyn was over and helping Amy the purplle hedgehog band him from the property.

...

Kunckles held out a small basket " here" he said " my mother and Wyn made this for you" he set the basket down. Amy lifted the lid, inside was a slice of roasted meat, a slice of bread a flask filled with water and a slice of cake. Lara-Le knuckles mother is known to own a small bakery and has made fine desert in the land. Wynmatcher has the reputaion of being a chief nhas cater for kingdoms far and wide with his fabulous cooking.

Amy quickly looked at her door. She was scared of Matilda coming up and catching the two.

Knuckles understood and headed towards the window " keep the basket you might need it" and with a jump he extended his arms and legs, he glided over the wall and was off.

Amy watched her friend leave when he was out o sight her stomach start to growl.

" ok I know" she sighed and sat down to enjoy the meal.

Dispite all that the young pink Hedgehog has gone thouhg she was lucky to have a friend to be there for her.

* * *

**You can say Knuckles is the...Friendly mice character of this adaption of Cinderella...**


	3. Part 3

**Oh I forgot to mention in the last Chapter.**

**Amy's lullaby I made up on my own and the Nightingale song did come from Disney Cinderella ^^;**

* * *

Not far From Amy's house, outside the town thier was a beautiful castle, inside the castle a mint Green hedgehog with the tips of his quills colored blue he was sitting on his throne looking down at a hedgehog that was ate the age of 20. Next to him was his wife the queen.

King Jules has been known to be a very kind king but when it came to the well being of his children Sonia, Sonic and Manic he's strict but also a loving father and wants what best for him.

The king was having one of those arguments with his daughter. He had arranged for her to marry a mink name Bartleby, Sonia did accept the proposal but in time she learn the mink was not what she expect.

She needed to get out of this situation, Aleena her mother could see her daughter struggle and is doing everything she can to change her husbands mind. The Princess could only hope for a merical

Suddenly a pale blue hedgehog came into the throne room. Jules got up from his throne. " Charles" he called. The king's adviser and older brother approached the king.

" Jule I might have an idea to solve this" he said looking at his niece " Sonia you don't like Bartleby right?"

" of course uncle" the Princess spoke.

" I see" the older hedgehog turn to his brother " then why not hold a ball "

" that's a fantastic idea" Aleena cried out " it would be like old times" she turn to her king taking his hand into her " a young shy hedgehog dancing away with a princess". Jules started to blush.

The only reason he was crown king was through his marriage to Aleena, he remembered the night her parents held a ball in her honor, his eyes fell on the young Eggplant color female and her eyes met his. it was love at first sight.

" Alright" Jules agreed " this Ball will be an opportunity for Sonia to find her self a suitable suitor" he sighed. Sonia was jumping for joy, her mother raced off the throne to join her. " BUT!." the king interrupted " your brothers also must find a suitable suitor them selves".

Sonia world almost crashed, her brothers Sonic and Manic aren't really the princes you imagine, sure Sonic has his manners but Manic...He's a whole other story.

Sonia sighed " All right" she agreed " beside I think I can persuade them into agreeing"

...

" YOU WHAT!" Prince Sonic cried out while sparing with his most loyal servant Shadow, the to were having a fencing match when Sonia's distraction led Shadow to strike.

" I win" Shadow claimed. he lend a hand to Sonic helping the prince up. Sonic dusted the dirt off his vest and turned to his sister.

" Come on Sonic" his sister begged " please" she begged.

" Why did you agree with Butt-leby in the first place" Sonic asked.

" hey a girl can't help to see a handsome man now can she?" Sonia folded her arm across her chest " besides Manic is in this two"

" Some one called me" A green Hedgehog came out from in a tree, he landed with an apple in his hand " so what did I do this time?"

" It's not you" Sonic explained " father is holding a ball for us to find a bride"

" And groom" the magenta hedgehog added.

" oh is that all?" Manic asked taking a bite out of his apple. Sonic couldn't believe his brother wouldn't side with him, the blue hedgehog dropped his sword and stormed out of the cort yard with Shadow following him.

...

Sonic sighed as he fell on his king size plush bed, no one understood the pressure he's dealing with. Sonia, Sonic and Manic are in fact triplets, Sonia was the first born but after he was born he was crown prince. Manic didn't have to deal with the responsibility of ruling and Sonia was free to do what ever she wanted. but he was stuck, in the middle and having the whole kingdom on his shoulders.

A soft knock came to his door, the prince leaned up from his bed " come in" he called. Opening the door was Shadow and in his hands was a tray with tea.

" Care to join me for a drink" Sonic's most loyal servant asked, He placed the try on a table and begun pouring some tea into small cups. Sonic sighed and went over to the table and sat down taking a cup and sipping it.

" You alright sire?" Shadow asked fixing his cup with the right amount of sugar and cream.

" eh...It this ball that Father is going to get us involved" the be hedgehog spoke " I mean what if it ends up like last time with that one princess"

..

_Sonic was summoned to meet a possible future bride, she was a chipmunk with short auburn hair and bright blue eyes. Her name was Sally Acorn._

_Sadly Sonic decline her, the Princess was extreamly upset and ran out in tears and was never heard from again._

" I see " Shadow spoke taking a sip from his tea " well maybe things will be different" The black and red hedgehog put hi cup down on his plate.

" I guess" Sonic agreed, he knew he wouldn't find a bride but maybe Manic would, and he hoped that would be enough. The Prince got up from the chair " I'm glade your my personal servant Shadow"

Shadow lowered his head after receiving the complement " of couse my prince..."

" After all I do wonder what the king would say if he found out about you and Rouge" the Prince said and fled from his room giggling like a child.

Shadow cheeks grew red from embarrassment. Weeks ago the Prince had caught him and Sonia's loyal servant Rouge the bat sharing a secret kiss. Sonic agreed not to tell if the black hedgehog became his loyal servant.

Shadow was cursed to serve a spoiled brat...But had to keep his end of the bargain if he doesn't want his secret expose.

* * *

**So yeah...Why else Would Shadow bend over backwards to kiss Sonic's feet?...LOL**

**Next Chapter...PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW!...I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT MY STORIES!**


	4. Part 4

Amy was cleaning the hall when a knock came to the door of the Rose residence. One week has past and she heard that Matilda fired the music instructor for not doing his job, teaching Hana to sing.

Wiping her hands on her apron the pink hedggehog opened the door. she was surprised to see a royal messenger at he door.

" A Ball shall be at the castle" he handed a letter to the hedgehog " all young ladies are invited and young men as well" he bowed " good day" he left to repeat the same process to other houses.

Amy closed the door carefully looking over the letter, before she could blink the letter was snatched out f her hands. Matilda was holding the letter.

" you dare touch a royal letter with your dirty little hands?" Matilda asked " get back to work".

" ...Yes..." Amy grabbed her cleaning bucket and went back to polishing the wood on the stairs. she kept her ears open when Matilda went to interrupt her daughters art lesson.

...

" Girls!" Matilda called entering the living room " we have receive a royal invite". Hanna and Stephanie dropped there drawing material and rushed over to there mother's side.

" the Ball will be in 5 days" their mother read " the king is holding a ball in honnor of his Sons Prince Sonic and Prince Manic in hopes they'll find a bride"

" Here that" Hanna said turning to her sister " A prince for both of us!"

" oh yes" Stephaine agree " and they are both handsome!" she twirled around in her dress " why when they see me they wouldn't be able to take their eyes off of me".

Amy who was listening to the conversation was trying had not to laugh, of course Stephanie was a nice looking girl but her attitude isn't lady like.

" Ha!" Hanna shoved her sister " it's mee they will want to be with" the sky blue hedgehog stated " after all I take after mother" she turn to her mother " don't I mother"

" Yes my darling" Matilda said.

" What about Amy?" Stephanie asked. Amy was surprised to here her stepsister mention her, but was afraid she was planing to get her in trouble.

" What about her?" Hanna asked.

" she also ableto attend right?" the lavender hedgehog pointed out, she walked over to her moher's side and pointed at a sentence in the letter " see right here".

" So it does" Matilda said " but my daughter Amy isn't a lady" she said " She nothing but a filthy rat!" The dark purple said.

Amy deiced to make her entrance, she pretened to not hear the conversation and quietly knocked on the frame of the room.

" What is it" Matilda snapped. Amy approached the living room.

" Step-Mother I'm done with the wood" she said.

" Good" the hedgehog said, then she got a wicked idea " Amy the next 5 day your going to be helping my daughter's prepare them selves for the ball" she said flashing the invite.

"oh" Amy acted " may I go to the ball too?" she asked, she knew the answer but asked any way"

" DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!" Matilda yelled " and the answer is no!"

" But why?" Amy asked " the messenger told me all young women are invited and I'm part of the family" she pointed out

" Yes true" the step mother agreed " but you have no dress and I certainly will not have time to get you one so my answer is still no!" she could feel Amy ready to burst into tears. " Now get back to work until I summon you for the preparations!".

Amy nodded and exited the hall. Amy wasn't gong to cry, she refused to cry.

...

That night after Amy got her chores done she was up in her room crying. She was trying her best not to cry but she couldn't handle it any more. a knock came to her window, it was Knuckles with another basket in his hand.

The Pink hedgehog opened the door, Kmuckles could see that she had been crying

" Amy you ok" he pulled her into a hug " what did Matilda do to you this time?"

" ...I'm forbidden to attend the Ball because I'm a rat" Amy explained " and I wouldn't have a dress to wear and no way they are going to let me get one".

Knuckles understood, he let go of his friend and ran back to the window. Amy was shocked to see him having to leave so early " Knuckles where are you going"

" Don't worry Amy" he said " I'll make sure you attend the Ball" and with that he leaped out the window and glided down to the other side of the wall.

...

The next three days Amy was froced to help adjust the dresses on her sisters. Stephanie was easy but Hana's was difficult. In the end the pink hedgehog had manage to make the dresses just right.

Hanna had chosen a golden silk ball gown with silver lacing around the collar and waist line. she also had Silver dancing shoes to complete the outfit.

" I just feel like royalty!" Hana exclaimed twirling around in her gown " I'll be the most beautiful woman in the whole ball!".

Stephanie's gown was a midnight blue ball gown with puffy shoulders, her waist was weaved with pink silk and she had black shoes to go with. As the days approached she started to get nervous.

..

_Stephanie was standing before Amy while the pink hedgehog was sewing the last bit adjustments, she could sense her step-sister fear._

_" Something wrong?" Amy askd._

_" None of you concern" The lavender hedgehog barked. truth was she was afraid of making fool of herself, Matilda had pressured her into being the perfect lady that it was stressing her out._

_" Ok" Amy said " but just relax and every thing will be fine"._

Stephanie could't get those words out of her mind, but she wouldn't dare to admit she was taking advice from Amy.

...

Then the night of the Ball came. Amy rushed to her room to avoided embarrassment and humiliation. before she could shed a tear a knock was at her window, it was knuckle and he had a box in his arm.

Amy quickly opened the window as the Echidna climbed in. he layed the box on the floor.

" Open it" he said. " Amy got on the floor and opened the top, she gasped. inside was a beautiful silver gown, Amy lifted it up to take abetter look.

" Knuckles how did you get such a gown?" she asked pressing the dress against her body and imagined herself in it.

" it's a present from Wyn" he said " He went out and got you it" he looked out the window " now put it on I'll meet you at the back door". he hopped out the window.

...

Matilda was climbing up the stairs to give Amy some extra chores to do, her daughter followed to teased her.

Amy was now dressed in the gown looking over at herself, she still couldn't believe she was really going to the ball. She heard her door being knocked.

" Amy" Matilda opened the door and her eyes widen with disbelief . Her daughters were shocked as well.

Amy eyes widen in fear, what were they going to do to her. Matilda eyes narrowed, how in the world did she get a dress.

" where did you get that?" Matilda asked.

"...It's...It's a present?" Amy told her. Matilda approached her, her daughters watched. Matilda was circling the young hedgehog, hoping she would crack.

" A present?" she asked looking at the gown, it was the same silver dress she saw in the store 5 days ago and was planing for Stephanie to wear it but she was told the dress was already sold. "...A unlikely story"

" It's the truth" Amy explained " I just got it tonight"

**SLAP**

Amy's cheek burned from the harsh slap, Matilda was furious that Amy was trying to attend the ball.

" Don't lie to me you little thief!" she scolded " Who in the world would give you any..." he words trailed off, she had an idea who was behind all of this "..Wynmatcher..." she mumbled.

Amy watched her step mother leave the room.

"...Can...I go to the ball?" Amy asked again, hopefully wearing a dress would make a difference

" ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Matilda shrieked. she turned to her daughters " Girls remove the dress from her at once" she exited the room. Hanna and Stephanie started to approched Amy. Amy backed away in fear.

Out side the room, Matilda smiled hearing Amy cry out as the sound of fabric was being ripped from her dress.

The girls exited once there work was done. Amy's bran new ball gown was ripped to shreds, fabric was on the floor, Matilda peeked her head into the room

" you better clean this mess up" she explained " and goodnight". she exited.

...

Once Matilda and her daughters had left Knuckles was free to enter the house, he had a feeling something was wrong. he approached the young hedgehog's room and knocked on the door.

" Amy?" he called from the other side, instead of an answer he heard soft tears, worried he opened the door and gasped.

Amy was on the floor gathering pieces of the dress. Knuckles had a feeling who did this.

" Amy what happened?" he asked. Amy looked up at him.

" Matilda was angry and had Hanna and Stephanie rip the dress" she said getting up " I sorry I'll find away to pay you back".

" No Amy" Knuckles said helping her clean up " you own us nothing, but I can't believe Matilda would go this far".

Suddenly the two witnessed a glow emerging from the ripped fabric. the glow was red and it flew outside. The two curious as to what it was investigated. Knuckles lifted her into his arms bridal style and glided out the window onto the ground.

The two followed the glowing light into the garden, then the light got bigger and brighter.

The light cleared and standing in it place was a tan Echidna, She looked at the two " Amy" she called out " don't be afraid I'm your fairy godmother" She explained. Knuckled rubbed his eyes making sure it wasn't a dream.

" My name is Tikal" the godmother explained, she turned to Knuckles " Knuckles you have done your best but don't worry Amy shall attend the Ball".

Both Amy and Knuckles couldn't believe what the echidna told them, they were going to attend the Ball.

* * *

**Next Chapter is going to be pretty long...look forward to it!**


	5. Part 5

**This Chapter is a long one. Beware!**

* * *

Amy had to be dreaming, was she really going to attend the Ball? Tikal smiled and looked around the garden " Now let get the magic started" she spotted a nice big round pumpkin all on it's own. she turn to Knuckles.

" Knuckles will you please bring me that pumpkin" she pointed. the red Echidna obeyed and carried the vegetable over to the female.

" what is this going to do?" the male Echidna asked.

" You'll see" Tikal winked. she turned to Amy " Amy dear I need you o bring me 4 mice"

" oh...Mice" Amy hesitated and started to twiddle her fingers " uh I haven't found any mice in the past weeks" he admitted.

" Not to worry dear" Tikal looked up into the sky, she put two of her finger in her mouth and whistled. in seconds 4 white doves came down and landed in front of the pumpkin all lined up by 2.

"Here we go!" the Tan echinda reached into her dreadlocks and pulled out a wand. tapping the air she waved her wand like a baton.

Magic dust came out and circled around the pumpkin and birds. a white light emerged and when it cleared standing it it's place was a silver carriage with 4 white stallions all waiting to go.

" alright now we need a coach driver" Tikal found a stray cat walking along the walls with her wand she zapped the cat and it turned into the coach driver. " That should do it" Tikal beamed admiring her work. she turned to Amy and Knuckles before she could say a word she gasped at the sight of Amy's dress.

" Oh my this won't do" she said pointing the wand " don't worry I have just the dress for you" magic came out circling the young hedgehog, the silver shredded dress was slowly restoring, the neck turned into a V halter top and the color faded from silver to pure white with a diamond woven pattern on the chest.

Amy was amazed to see the dress all restored, Knuckles was amazed too. Tikal smirked having a trick up her sleeve, she zapped Knuckles with her wand and in seconds he was wearing a white tux.

" Now remember " Tikal said while Knuckles was figuring out how he ended up in a tux " the magic will wear off at midnight" she warned " on the last stroke of midnight all will be lost".

" Don't worry" Amy said as Knuckles helped her into the carriage " I'll remember" she looked down at her foot to find herself wearing glass slippers " oh " she cried out in delight " Tikal they are beautiful"

" yes" Tikal agreed " now have fun you two and remember be back before midnight".

Knuckles and Amy waved out of the carriage's window until Tikal disappeared out of thin air. The two were puzzled a first but shrugged as they looked foward to the ball.

...

At the Ball men a women of young ages were socializing with people they never think to speak with.

Jules and Aleena watched from their thrones, some times the Queen will take her husband out on to the floor to dance and every one would cheer them on.

Sonia was turning out to have a horrible time, She found herself not able to socialize with the young men thanks to Bartleby at her side and glaring at any young men who dare to a proch his fiance. This annoyed the Princess.

Manic was trying to engage himself with the young ladies but they all giggled and ignored him which made him pout a little, after his failed attempt he deiced to go over to the food table and find something to eat.

Catering the Food was Wynmacher and next to him was Lara-Le, she helped by making the deserts while her husband cooked all the main dishes. Once in awhile the two would receive complements by the guest until a familiar unwanted face approced them.

" Good evening Wynmacher" Matilda greeted while using a fan to look elegant " never expected to see you here?"

" same to you Lady Matilda" Wyn told her, Lara-Le noticed someone was missing from the Rose family.

" Oh my where Amy Rose?" the echidna asked. Matilda pretended to look sad.

" Oh if I told you it would break you little hearts" Matilda hid her smirk under her fan " you see After receiving your present she got upset and tore it all apart stating she never wanted to see your faces ever again".

"Oh my" Lara-Le gasped. Wynmacher couldn't believe it but figured that the purple hedgehog was lying to them.

" Well I better get my girls all prepared to meet the Princes" The purple hedgehog told the couple, beforeshe left her eyes met a try full of pastries and with the Echidnas not looked she pushed the try down making it fall to the floor.

Wynmacher eyes widen seeing Lara's eclairs all on the floor. Those eclairs were his wife's best batch. He could tell that Matilda had knocked them over out of spite.

" my eclairs!" Lara-le shirked, she didn't see the purple hedgehog knocking them over but the female Echidna was upset that her hard work was now all over the went to clean up th mess, Lara who been dstractd by the mes noticed some one was missing from her side

" Dearest" she taped his shoulder " have you seen Mace?".

...

Knecapeon Mace Echidna, Knuckles trouble some 5 year old half-brother was sneaking around, he witnessed Matilda knocking over his mother's desert and was going to get back at had a sling shot loaded with some dirt wrapped in a napkin. taking cover behind a pottery plant he got ready to launch but was caught by Shadow.

" I wouldn't do that young man" the dark hedgehog growled. Mace hid the sling shot and slowly backed away. he pouted by not able to pull his revenge but maybe the hedgehog was right, he'll get her after the Ball.

" I'll get her" Mace mumbled " she's going to pay for what she did to Mama"

...

Amy and Knuckles arrived around 9:30. The pink hedgehog was starting to feel nervous as she stated to climb the stairs to the hall. Knuckles was right beside her acting as her escort.

" everything will be fine Amy" Knuckles said.

" I know but what if I get caught" Amy said as they were heading down the hall.

" you won't" Knuckles assured her " you have every right to be here just like every one else, even your stepmother and sisters".

" Ok" amy took a breath " lets go have some fun". Knuckles smiled

" That's the Amy I know" he said as the two entered the ball room. emediltyl all eyes were on her. Amy was stuck with fear, did she do something wrong.

Sonic who was trying to get way from the group of women had laid his eyes on the pink hedgehog that just entred.

In a trance he couldnt take his eyes off her and was drawn to her. The other women were growling with jelousy seeing the pink hedgehog.

Matilda was baffled seeing this women come out and steal the chance for her daughters.

" Mother who is that!" Hanna complained " she's ruining our chance with the Prince".

" Don't worry my pretty daughter" Matilda said " you'll get your chance, he'll be bord with her and move on"

" and besides " Stephanie came over to her sisters side " their's always Prince Manic".

Hanna shudder at the though of her dancing with Sonic's brother. it turns out Manic wasn't her type and was very dull.

...

Knukles took his leave to let the Prince dance with Amy the Echidna decied to go find his mother, he found her with Wynmacher and Mace sitting on a chair bord out of his mind.

" Knuckles!" Mace cried out jumping out of his chair to greet his brother. Lara-Le was suprise to se her son in a white tux.

" My goodness you look stunning" The echina giggled.

" Thanks mother" Knuckles said tryng to pry his half-brother off. Wynmacher approched his step-son.

" So" he asked pointing to Amy dancing with Sonic " who is that young lady that the Prince stole from you?"

" Wyn it Amy" Knuckles chuckled. the elder Echidna's eyes widen and looked at the cherry pink maiden dancing with the Prince, they were shock that the wern't able to reconize her and then sighed with relife that the young girl was able to go.

" but don't let Matilda know" Knuckles said.

" Why Son?" Lara-Le asked. Knuckles then explained what really happened to the silver gown that was given to Amy.

...

Manic wasn't having any luck with the girls, he was jelous of seeing his brother being surounded by all the ladies but seeing him go for that one girl gave him the chance to stike up a conversation. Before he took a step his ears picked up on some soft crying.

Folowng the sound the Green hedgehog came to find a yellow Mongoose with her long purple hair all braied off to the side of her shoulders. The mongoose was sitting on a stone bench outside of the ball room crying to herself.

Manic decied that maybe he could cheer her up. brushing back his bang for a seccond before sprining back into place her approched the mongoose.

" Exxcuse me" he called out. The monggose was startled by the Prince's presence.

" oh" she said quickly wiping her tears " I'm sorry". Manic sat down next to her.

" forgive me but are you alright" he asked. the mongoose twisted the napkin in her hands, at first she wanted him to leave but decied it's best to talk about her problem.

" oh it's just I had amired this guy for along time" she said " and when I asked if he wanted to go to the ball with he turned me down" she dried her eyes " I...I was heart broken but I deiced to not let it ruin my fun but as I got here..." her eyes started o water up " he was here with another girl" she cried into her napkin. Manic couldn't believe the nerv of some people, and he hates to see such a pretty girl all upset like this.

The Prince got off he bench and offered his hand. The mongoose blinked not understanding what the hedgehog before her was doing.

" how about we show that jerk not to mess with you" he offered " after all his date will be jelouse seeing a pretty girl like you daning with a prince.

The girl blushed when Manic called her pretty and was blushing even more when she was offered to dance with him.

"...oh...oh kay" she took his hand " by the way my name is Mina" she introduced herself

" Nice to meet you Mina and you probaly know who I am" Manic said hooking his arm around hers as he escorted her back into the ball room.

As the two mad thier way ont the floor Manic was right, a male mongoose with short black hair stood jaw droped as he watched the girl who had a crush on him dance with one of the Princes, his date a red fur color cat was hissing is jelousy, after all it was her who wanted to make Mina missarable by stealing the mongoose she had feelings for.

...

Amy wa having the time of her life, she and Sonic never let eah other go, it was like they were fated to be with echother.

" you a good dancer" Sonic complemented her. Amy giggle.

" Oh " She blushed " I...I..."

" It's alright" Sonic told her " it must be natrual talent you have". Amy giggled about having thr gift to dance, of course she witnessed failed attemps for Hanna to dance, Stephanie seemed to be better but not much.

...

Shadow had been watching and keeping things in order, he was so focused that he almost jumped at the tap on his shoulder. Turning his head he was face with Rouge the Bat, Sonia's most loyal servant. The bat was dressed in a smple black formal gown compleate with black velvet gloves

" hey handsome" she purred.

" Rouge" Shadow eyes darted around the room " you know what would happe if we..." he was silence by the bat's finger.

" Shh" she glanced over at Sonia who was taking to another Princess, a Lavender cat and next to her was a white hedgehog, the two girls were making jokes at th hedgehog.

" It's all right" she said " besides I got permission to have time for myself " she winked at him " wanna join me?".

Shadow wanted as much to follow the bat but his duties were first before anything else happened he was tug on his tie by the bat confirmed he was going with her.

...

Knuckles was out side looking down at the garden, he was't really a socailizer, he then turn his attention to the stars. The yong Echidna was wondering how his father was doing.

Knuckles's lost his father Locke to a uncurable disase when he was only 12 years old. Lara-Le spend the next year in grief over the lost of her husband that she had to temprary close the bakery. Knuckles did his best to keep bsness going untill Wynmacher cam into thiere lives.

Wynmacher noticed the small barkey dropping deiced to lend a helping hand he would hate to see such a nice little shop go out of bisnuess.

Knuckles didn't take to kindly to the aristrocrat and was mocking him about his status. Wyn paid no need and simple replied " I'm not afriad of a little dirt or hard work".

Wyns efforts and gift of cooking had brought the customers back into the store. Lara thank the kind echidna for his help soon found herself falling in love with him.

And in time the two were wed.

Kuckles at first wasn't happy about the maragie but soon saw that his mother was happy again and for her sake he was happy. And It was Wyn that introduced him to Amy Rose.

..

Knuckles toughts were intrupted by a sigh, turning to his left he was shocked to find Princess Sonia.

Sonia had manage to sneak away from her fiance by distracting him with getting her some punch. The Princess realized she wasn't alone, she was startled by the presence of Kuckles.

" oh" she gasped " I guess I not the only one" she said.

" T...That...Alright" Knuckles manage to say " If you want I can leave..."

" Oh no you don't have to" Sonia said " besids don't be afraid of me" she winked. This made knuckles glow the color of his fur.

...

Sonic had lead Amy out for a walk in th gardens, the to decied to take a break and get some fresh air. Sonic had lead amy over to a gazibo and they sat down on the bench to talk.

" Oh it's been along time since I've danced like that" Amy spoke.

" Really?" The prince asked.

" Yes" Amy answered " When I was little my father and I would end our evening dancing in the living room"

..

_Simon held 5 year old Amy's hands as they would dance around in the room to an record playing on the table. and when little Amy was tired Simon would stop the music and carry his little girl to bed._

Amy's face grew sad when she tought of her father, the news she got of him lost at sea and how her life changed.

" You alright?" Sonic asked.

" Sorry" the pink hedgehog said " it just that I miss my father" she confessed " when I was 10 he died out at sea" she explained.

" Oh I'm sorry" the prince said.

" it's alright" Amy told him , she looked up at the stars " He's in heaven along with my mother"

" your mother?" Sonic asked not wanting to asume the worst.

" yes" Amy replyed " My mother died when I was 5 " she explained " I now live with my Step-mother and step-sisters"

" Uh..." Sonic Realised he never asked the young girl's name " oh pardon me but I never got to know your name"

" oh" Amy gasped realizing that it slipped her mind " My name is Amy" she told him " Amy Ro..."

**BONG!**

Amy gasped hearing the bell tower strike she looked up at the clock realizing it was almost midnight.

" Oh no!" Amy cried, panicking she flead from the gazibo. Sonic was confused to see Amy leave.

" Wait!" he called to her " don't go"

...

Knuckles had finished telling Sonia about his life when he also head the bell tower stuck, he gased in horror.

" Forgive me your highnes but I must leave" he rushed backed into the ball room leaving Sonia confused.

...

Amy panicked as she searched all around the ball room for Knuckles, and avoiding Sonic calls. Her arms was grabed by the Echidna and the two knew that they had to leave.

They ran down the entrance hall where the carraige awaited them. They could hear Sonic catching up to them.

Amy fet herself trip on the stairs Knuckles quickly helped her up, as they managed to get in the carraiged They didn't realize they left one of the glass slippers behind. Sonic picked up the shoe inspecting it.

" Shadow!" the Prince called out. Shadow who had be making out with Rouge heard the prince's call. Rouge lifted the black hedgehog in her arms and flew him to Sonic.

...

" Sonic I'm here" Shadow said kneeling before him, Rouge bowed to him.

" Shadow follow that carraige" Sonic comanded pointing out to the silver round carraige taking off in a rush.

" I'm on it" Rouge took off into the sky. As the Bat was out of there sight Sonic noticed pink lip marks on the black hedgehog's face. Shadow could heard the prince giggle and turn glaring at him.

...

Amy and Knuckles were hoping to get back before the final bell, they had no idea that Rouge was following them. The Bat had them in her sight until a white flashed emerged blinding her.

The spell ended, The carraige was turned back into a pumpkin, the stailons were back into doves ad the coach driver back into the stray cat, the cat darted off scared and confused of what happend.

Amy was back into her shredded dress and Knuckles was back into his normal clothes.

" Come on" he said " we better get you home" he offered his hand to her, Amy who was still sitting on the pumpkin took the hand and the two walked all the way back.

* * *

**Next Chapter...Nope! not going to tell you!  
**

**As for Kneecaps, personally I prefer the name Mace, and I bet he would wanted to be called that instead of the silly embarrassing name his mother called him.**


	6. Part 6

Rouge flew back to the castle to report the bad news.

" It's alight Rouge" Sonic said holding up the slipper " I think I may have an idea on how to find her".

...

The next Morning Amy was serving breakfast to her step-mother and step-sisters. The three ate in silence until Amy broke it by asking about the ball.

" So how was the Ball?" she asked. Mailda glared at her.

" None of your concern" she snapped.

"..S...Sorry I though I asked since I wasn't able to attend " Amy explained.

" Well the Ball was a real drag" Hanna told her folding her arms and pouted like a little child " How dare that wrench steal my Prince from me"

Amy wanted to laugh at her sister's frustration but didn't dare to. Stephanie wasn't saying much for she did have a good time until her mother ruined it.

_The lavender hedgehog was relieved to not have to force herself onto the princes, she walked around the food table until her eyes met with alion. she started to blush after meeting him._

_"...Sorry" she said baking away._

_" Don't be" the lion bowed to her " My name is Cyrus" he extended his hand out to hers._

_" I'm...Stephanie " she responded by letting him kiss her hand. there moment of interaction was interrupted by Matilda grabbing her daughters arm._

_" Stephanie " her mother started to drag her away " come my daughter you don't need to b seen with low life" she said glaring at Cyrus " The Prince is what you need"._

Stephanie wondered if she would ever meet that lion again.

The four heard the door too there home being knocked.

" I wonder who that can be?" Matilda went to the door, she dared not let Amy answer since she was embarrassed that the pink hedgehog was greeted by royalty.

Opening the door another royal messenger handed another letter " Please read it very important" He was met by the slamming of the door before he could finished. The messenger had never been insulted. at least the last girl was kind to bit him good day.

" What is is mother?" Hanna came to he hall with Stephanie following. Matilda opened the letter, gasping she took her daughters in for a hug.

" We got a second chance" Matilda said " The prince will be looking for his bride" she danced around the floor, the girls were confused and shocked to see there mother twirl around like that.

" You see my daughters " she looked down at the letter " The maiden he danced with left a glass slipper".

Amy's ears perked up, When she got home last night she found one of her slippers to be missing, she kept the other shoe hidden in her room and out of sight.

" And" Matilda said still reading the letter" The one who fits the slipper will be the lucky girl to be his bride"

Hanna grew exited, Stephanie was too. Amy hung in the door way until the three noticed her.

" Amy" Matilda said getting her attention " We can't let the Prince see you so you better go to your room" she instructed.

" But..." Amy protested " Can I try on the slipper?" she asked.

"Absolutely not!" Matilda approached slapping her " You will not embarrass us any more now go!".

Amy quickly ran up the stairs holding her cheek.

...

She laid on her bed crying, it wasn't fair, she was the one who danced with Sonic, she has every right to try on the slipper.

Amy looked out the window and watched the birds fly, she wished she could escape and be with her prince. sighing again she decided to check to see if she could come out, walking to her door she found it to be locked.

Amy cried in horror to realized that Matilda planed to lock her in until The prince was gone. she banged on her room door.

" LET ME OUT PLEASE LET ME OUT!" she cried " Matilda was outside the door smiling wickedly, she wanted to make sure Amy wasn't going to try on the slipper.

...

Knuckles had heard news about the Prince going into town to find his bride, the Echinda had a feeling that Matilda wasn't going to let Amy try on the slipper and he headed over to the Rose home.

...

Matilda had her daughters all ready for they would be the last house the Prince would visit. Sonic was getting frustrated with the fact that he couldn't find his bride, His carriage came to a stop at the Rose house.

Shadow was with him as the greeted the door. Matilda opened the door.

" You highness" she curtsied, her daughters also curtsied. " please come in as we talk about wedding preparation " she ushered Sonic and Shadow into the house.

Knuckles popped out from the bushes, he then started to sneak around the house.

...

Inside the living room Matilda was going on how one of her daughter will be the one that fit the slipper. Shadow was disgusted by how this woman acted. Stephanie was daydreaming outside the window until she spotted some on lurking in the yard. shocked she wanted to alert her mother but didn't dare to interrupt her.

...

Knuckles came over to the spot where amy's room was and started to climb up the vine walls, he had gotten to be a real pro at this, of course one of the vines snapped and the echidna fell on his back.

...

The Prince and Shadow heard the noise outside

" what was that?" Shadow asked.

" I didn't hear anything" Matilda said " if anything it might of been a cat knocking over some potted plants" she sipped her tea, she hoped it was that.

...

Amy heard the sound and rushed to her window, looking out she was shocked to find Knuckles sitting up

" Knuckles are you ok?" she asked. The Echidna looked up at her.

" Yeah the vine broke and I don't think I can get up to your window any more" he said " can you meet me in your kitchen?" he asked.

" I'm locked in" Amy called out " my step-mother locked me in"

Knuckles knew it, he then got up and opened up his arms " Amy your gonna have to jump".

" Are you crazy?" The pink hedgehog called out.

" Amy do you want to be free or forever trapped under your step-mothers hands?" he asked " don't worry I'll catch you I promise".

Amy though it over and made decision, she wet over to her secret stash and grabbed the other slipper, carefully wrapped around in a box and cloth she went back to the window. Taking a breath she grabbed hold of the vine growing by the window, and carefully tried to get down but the vine snapped and fell. Luckily Knuckles caught her and the glass slipper was safe too.

...

Stephanie had her turn as wasn't the one and isn't complaining much, Hanna on the other hand was refusing to give up, The lavender hedgehog had a feeling that some one was watching.

" Mother" Stephanie called to her " I'm going to get some tea for out guests"

" Good" Matilda said " excellent idea" she said, the purple hedgehog was not going to lose the opportunity to be into royalty.

...

Amy and Knuckles had snucked in by the back door, Amy had hidden the slipper in her dress pocket but the two were caught by Stephanie.

" I knew it" she said " Mother is going to be so mad at you" she said.

" Out of the way Stephanie" Knuckles growled " or do I have to tie you up".

" Relax" the lavender hedgehog said stepping aside to let them go " you better hurry"

" Why you helping us?" Knuckle asked " this better not be a trick"

" it's not" Stephanie told him " besides my mother has no idea your out of your room" she walked over to Amy taking her hands into her " now Amy go get your Prince" she winked.

"...Th...Thank you" Amy said " I'll make it up to you I swear".

" No Amy" the lavender hedgehog said " you've done enough, it is I who is returning the favor and I want to apologize for the harsh treatment over the years".

"Girls I hate to break this but we need to get going" Knuckles pointed to the door.

Amy thanked Stephanie again and exited into the house with Knuckles.

...

" Please don't go" Matilda tried to persuade the prince to stay " why don't you join us for tea my daughter is getting it".

" Wait!" Amy voice called, Matilda was lost for words to see Amy out of her room.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOG HERE!" Matilda screamed " how did you get out" she turned to the Sonic and Shadow " I'm sorry but I do bid you all a good day" she said trying to forced them out of the house but Shadow stopped her.

" Ma'am" he said " it's under strict orders that every young lady is to try on the slipper. Sonic and Shadow pulled Amy into the living room. Hanna wasn't going to let Amy try the slipper on and prepared to break the shoe but Knuckles stopped her.

Amy sat down on the sofa and Sonic held the shoe to her foot, slipping it on it was a perfect fit

"...Amy..." the Prince gasped recognize his bride, he would of never imagine finding her in this situation

" yes" she responded " it's me Amy Rose".

"So that what the Ro meant" Sonic said smiling at her, Matilda was furious that Amy disobeyed her.

" Impossible" Matilda spoke " no way she can't be the one".

Amy dug into her pocket and pulled out the matching pair, Sonic put the other slipper on. Sonic looked into the eyes of his bride Amy returning the gesture until Matilda grabbed her pulling her away.

" YOU LITTLE THIEF!" She scolded and slapped her " how dare you steal those shoes!"

" Hands off her at once " Sonic commanded. Matilda ignored her and pushed Amy further away from him.

" AMY ROSE HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS US, YOUR SISTERS AND MOST IMPORTANTLY ME!" she continued to scold and slapped th other cheek making Amy cry out " you father would be ashamed of you, a disgrace to the family" she continued " tell me Amy what would he say if he saw you like this? As a dirty rotten lying little thief!".

" I would be disappointed" a voiced called from the living room entrance. Matilda nodded in agreement but jumped after hearing the voice. Amy and Matilda turn to find where the voice came from. Amy's eyes watered up, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

...

* * *

**Next Chapter...Actuly I want you to Guess who the mysterious character is...put your guesses in your reviews.**

**only 2 more Chapters left...Keep reading!**


	7. Part 7

Standing in the living room entrance was a familiar salmon colored hedgehog, his quills had grew beyond his shoulders and had a five 'o clock shadow, his clothes were torn a patched up.

It was Simon, the hedgehog had returned and he was angry to see what happened to his daughter.

Amy with tears of joy ran into her father's arms " Papa!" she cried. Simon return the gesture by embracing her.

" Amy " he started to softly cry " Amy my love" he kissed he forehead " Oh how I missed you".

Matilda pretended to shed some tear in hoping to draw Simon's attention away form Amy " Simon darling" she opened up her arms " oh how me and the girls..." she was cut off by Simon glare, he pushed his daughter behind him.

" Matilda you better explain yourself" he growled " why is Amy dress like a street urchin?" he crossed his arms "is this how you raise your daughters"

Stephanie picked a bad time to come into to the living room, she dropped the tray of tea, she was shocked to see her step-father alive.

Simon spotted Stephanie and could see that both Hanna and her were well raised. the lavender hedgehog side stepped over to Amy " what' going on?" she asked afraid of Simon.

" Stephanie" Simon barked " you and your sister go stand by your mother" he ordered. both hedgehogs obeyed and were quickly by their mother's side.

Sonic and Shadow stayed where they were not wanting to get involved in this family fight.

" Simon please let me explain..." Matilda tried speaking but was silenced.

" How could you Matilda" his eyes swelled up " I trusted you, on the day we met you promised me you would be the mother figure for my daughter, instead you ended up spoiling your own and treated Amy like...Like..." he couldn't finish for the word he had would not be spoken in front of Shadow and Sonic. He turned to his daughter.

"Amy I'm sorry I made a mistake by marrying her".

"Papa" Amy said still in shock that her father was here. she hoped this wasn't a dream.

Hanna tugged on her mothers arm afraid of what Simon would do to her " Mother what going to happen to us?" she asked.

" Don't worry my dearest " she said she looked at her husband this time real tears were forming from her face "Simon darling forgive me"

" Stop it Matilda" Simon growled " I want you and your daughters to leave my house at once!".

All were shocked even Amy, she had never seen this side of her father before. Hanna and Matilda were flat out crying and begging for forgiveness, Stephanie looked up at the salmon colored hedgehog not wanting to argue she hung her head,.

" PAPA NO!" Amy shirked causing her father to turn to her.

" Amy why?" he asked. As much as Amy wished the day would come she just couldn't bear to see her step-mother and step-sister all upset like this.

" they suffered enough" she said " having them beg for forgiveness is all they need to see the errors of there ways".

Sonic , Shadow and Knuckles were taken by Amy's words, and they all agreed that harsh words and stooping to one's level isn't the right way.

Simon's anger melted and was replaced with a soft expression " ok" he turned to his wife " I'll forgive you this time" he hissed.

Matilda was shocked to see the changed in her husband but hearing Amy defend her made her different. The purple hedgehog approached her step-daughter but not out of anger but curiosity

" Amy you defended me?" she asked " after all the years I've treated you why?".

" Because revenge is wrong" Amy told her " and every one deserves a second chance". Matilda eyes swelled up even more and unexpectedly took Amy into her arms and held her like a loving mother.

" I...I don't know what to say" she spoke " but from this day forth I swear to change my ways and be a better person".

* * *

**In adaptions of Cinderella Some have the father character alive in the end and Cinderella never tells him what really happened.**** Or sometimes in the beginning of some versions Cinderella wouldn't dare tell him afraid he might not believe her.  
**

**And there an animated version where the father is there the whole time unable to stop his second wife from treating his daughter like that.**

**I always wondered what would happened if the father character witnessed his daughter being treated like in the stories and how would he react to it.**

**One more Chapter left fokes!...REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
